una Noche
by Miauchi
Summary: hinata enferma y triste kiba deseandola con todo su ser.. en que terminara cuando el se adentra en su cuarto? averigueeeen! lemon! asi que cuidado. y es un universo alterno.


tiene lemon asi que cuidado...es lo mas raro que e escrito asi q no se asusten! XD . me inspire en... en una tontera enrealidad... pelicula... jejeje ahi les dejo leanla!

Era una noche helada, fría como el hielo, un viento arrebatador de alientos corría en aquella ciudad, su ciudad.

Que raro era volver ahí, después de tanto tiempo ,raro volver sin el, raro estar sola, sentirse abandonada y hasta poco querida.

Raro en todo sentido de la palabra.

El cielo le parecía ajeno, las nubes enojadas, el sol vengador, y el aire apenado, quizás realmente había cometido un error haciendo sufrir a ese ser, a ese hombre que ella tanto amaba, que amaba con todo su ser, pero no había opción, no le quedaba otra, era lo mejor para los dos, para ambos, era lo mas sano, lamentablemente aquella distancia de cuatro horas no les permitía desarrollar su relación como era debido.

Lo pensó, suspiro y se quedo dormida aquella noche, apenas apego sus cabellos castaños a aquella almohada, a la almohada de su pieza, a la almohada que ella poseía en aquella ciudad, no lo dudo ni un momento y se dejo llevar por Morfeo, pero una vez más no soñó nada.

Despertó al oro día abrió sus ojos azulados de apoco, dejando que aquellos rallos de sol llegaran directamente a su rostro enmarcando solo un poco aquellas facciones infantiles que aun poseía.

Sus labios rosados apenas esbozaban una sonrisa, su pelo castaño al sol tomado un tono amarillento, y su piel se veía bastante pálida. Un leve susurro salio de su voz.

-okazaaaan me siento maaaaaal. Lastimero y agudo salio su grito

-Hinata! Te dije que te abrigaras hasta cuando con tu irresponsabilidad.

-Lo siento Okazaan no lo pude evitar.

-hayahayayayay niñita… no hay caso contigo… altiro te llevo algo para que te alivies.

-HAAAAI! Susurro la ojiazul, esperando ansiosa aquel remedio que de seguro en algún momento iba a llegar. Luego de un buen rato esperándolo y luego de haberlo tomado siguió dormida… sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo sucedido… en realidad no queriendo recordarlo, aquello le hacia demasiado daño, y no quería por ningún motivo recordar aquella gran perdida.

Había perdido un gran amor, pero no porque no lo amara, si no porque la circunstancia así lo ameritaba y pensando en aquello olvido…

Hasta que de pronto por la noche despertó…

Hacia frío su habitación estaba helada y diviso a lo lejos que su ventana estaba abierta; no lo recordaba… su ventana abierta? Porque? Era otoño y aun hacia frío… su estación preferida se hacia presente ya no tan solo en su corazón si no también en su mente… en su pieza… en su cuerpo… , un escalofrío recorrió su espina y cuando se giro sobre sus talones era tarde. Un muchacho de piel tostada, ojos chocolates dulce como la miel pero misteriosos la divisaban profundamente… su boca rosada y formada susurraron su nombre…

-Hinata…

Maldito Kibaaa que haces ahí!, no te das cuenta que es mi pieza?

-si lo se… pero ya que no me fuiste a ver no me resistí, y vine, disculpa si te molesto. Sus palabras fueron secas, sin vacilación, aquella personalidad de kiba no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo seguro, temible y bastante impredecible.

-jjeje ya no importa…

La muchacha se sonrojo y volvió a su cama… estoy en pésimas condiciones, lo siento mucho.

-no importa aun así te vez… pensó en decirle hermosa, pero no lo dijo, su orgullo era mayor.

-presentable.

-nee kibaa porque eres tan baka! Jamás dices nada lindo.

-keeeje lo siento no va conmigo.

La muchacha lo observo, era realmente hermoso y con el tiempo sus facciones eran aun mas varoniles… mas atrayentes… su piel, su boca… sus ojos la invitaban en la actualidad a buscarlo… no era como antes, que tan solo lo observaba, ahora estaba sola y deseaba estar con el.

El muchacho la miraba… realmente insólito, aquella muchacha se había vuelto una mujer, ero la pregunta era en que momento? Estaba realmente hermosa, deseable, la quería entre sus brazos hacerla suya y poseerla en todo sentido en aquel preciso momento; sabia que no era lo indicado ella estaba dolida, venia saliendo de una relación con naruto, una relación que la había llenado, pero aunque fuera una vez, esa vez no estaría mal… por que no? Si el había sentido sierre esa inquietud hacia ella y ahora estaba mas deseable q nunca, se acerco de apoco hablando de cosas banales, hasta llegar a sentarse al lado de aquella mujer, sin saber que en aquel momento ella pensaba y deseaba lo mismo.

La miro a los ojos y le sonrío, cosa que ella respondió, tranquilamente.

El la abrazo y ella no dudo hizo lo mismo y de apoco como por una atracción magnética un beso los unió.

Un beso apasionado, ferviente, lujurioso pero tierno, que empezó como algo inocente y puro un roce tan leve, que nunca pensaron que se pudiera volver en algo tan ardiente como aquello.

Los labios de ella comenzaron a rogar prácticamente sobre los de el, a mordisquear y a lamer cada espacio de su boca, mientras que el la sostenía con fuerza por su cintura, aquella cintura que porfin el podría poseer, el lo sabia seria suya, sus manos comenzaban a desesperarse solamente posadas en ese lugar y mientras besaba su boca con desesperación, explorando cada rincón movía sus manos por su espalda recorriéndola por completo, y por su cintura recorriendo sus curvas.

La pieza comenzó a entrar en calor. De un momento a otro Hinata ya no sintió frío si no un inmenso calor en su interior que era aquello? Era lo que se preguntaba… pero al sentir la lengua de el rozando su cuello y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja se olvidaba de que pensaba, simplemente existía, existía en el deseo de el y en el sentimiento de satisfacción que le otorgaba esa lengua experta.

Sin darse cuenta el, al escucharla suspirar de esa forma al rozar su lengua con su piel, quería mas, necesitaba beber de ella, saciar la sed que hace tanto el sentía, pero ella estaría preparada, querría? El sabia que no se había resistido, pero desearía realmente ella calmar la necesidad e ímpetu que sentía su cuerpo y su alma? El quería q fuera su mujer, y si era mutuo aun mejor, así que se aventuro, sentía como su lengua quemaba cada pedazo de piel que recorrió en ella, su piel tersa y blanca lo enloquecía el reconocía haber estado con otras mujeres incluso mujeres hermosas, pero la piel de ella era especial a tal punto q lo enloquecía por completo, su cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad y contra eso no había nada que hacer.

Por su parte ella ardía, no podía mas, los besos de el y la lengua de el marcando su cuello, sus orejas sus mejillas y parte de su pecho la hacia suspiras cada vez con mas fuerza, se sentía querida, solo quería disfrutar aquello que siempre había querido, se sentía culpable, sabia que quizás traería consecuencias, sabia que estaba sufriendo por otro pero aquellos sentimientos guardados por Kiba lo ameritaba… no se arrepentiría, cuando sintió como las manos inquietas de el, abrían de apoco su camisa y comenzaban a juguetear con sus senos se asusto, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente buscando los de el. Chocolate con mar chocaron… y no se dijeron nada… sabina que debían seguir, y así lo hizo el, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con su busto tiernamente, mientras que ella suspiraba su nombre a cada caricia…

-Kiba…

Eso lo encendía, saber que ella suspiraba por el, por sus manos en su piel… lo enloqueció, no aguanto mas y la poca cordura que le quedaba desapareció, no podía evitarlo la necesidad de ella era fuerte e impetuosa necesitaba ser amado, y aun mas por aquel cuerpo puro que el deseaba.

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su cuello lamiendo cada rincón de este, hasta llegar ahí, donde tenía sus manos, desapoco y con cuidado saco el sostén dejando a un lado y viendo aquel cuerpo, que era solo para el… impresionado por lo que veia,y anonadado por lo sonrosado de las mejillas de ella prosiguió con su trabajo, beso.

Beso aquellos senos blancos y rosados jugando tiernamente cada cierto tiempo con cada uno de ellos mordisqueándolos y arrancando leves sonidos de placer de los labios de ella.

Miraba cada cierto rato a sus ojos y solo veía entrega en ellos, felicidad y complicidad no podía dejar todo ahí. Debía seguir y demostrar lo q sentía…

Siguió bajando… desnudándola de apoco, descubriendo su juventud y su niñez y quedando cada vez mas impresionado la notar aquella belleza en su desnudes, besando cada rincón de su vientre bajando por sus piernas hasta llegar asus pies y llegar nuevamente a su boca para besarla con ferviente amor.

Si, la amaba por eso la deseaba , la había querido siempre… y ahora podía demostrarlo, no le importaba no ser correspondido no ser amado simplemente quería amarla… amarla como nunca nadie lo haría ni lo había hecho en su vida.

Las manos de ellas jugaban haciendo figuras en la tostada piel de el…

Saco su polera y disfruto de la visión de aquel torso desnudo, grande y fuerte que de seguro la protegerían del frío y la maldad… beso su cuello lo mordisqueo… y de apoco fue sacando su pantalón… hasta quedar ambos en la desnudes… en una desnudes avergonzadota pero hermosa… sincera y pura… una desnudes que quitaría la niñez de ella y los deseos de el.

El la miro a los ojos… ella le sonrío.

Me quieres? Pregunto kiba… en un tono ronco… agitado… deseoso…

Hai… si te quiero… tengo miedo… no me va a doler?

No… lo Hare despacio lo prometo… te quiero… desde siempre.

Y yo a ti kiba-kun…

Y en ese momento el entro… ella puso una cara de dolor… y ahí el entendió… debía ser fuerte y una sola vez y se adentro … en la calidez… en ella… la hizo mujer… su mujer…

Solo una lágrima… una lágrima diviso… lo demás fue una sonrisa de amor.

Al terminar la acurruco entre sus brazos y la tapo.

Te amo.

Yo Tb. Disculpame…

Porque?

Porque nunca lo dije.

No importa… ahora lo se.

Beso su frente la observo empapada en sudor y la abrazo.

Duerme…

Hai…

Y así… ella volvió a soñar, después de meses… soñó nuevamente entre sus brazos-


End file.
